


Not bad news

by GhostN27



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Gen, How does that tag doesn't exist?, Hurt/Comfort, Immortal Leon (Merlin), Immortal Merlin (Merlin), Leon Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), M/M, Other, POV Leon (Merlin), Pride, Pride Parades, TV transmision
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:40:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29705592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostN27/pseuds/GhostN27
Summary: A Leon's POV for Rai's "Bit Coin", because I think he's alive.
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 32





	Not bad news

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rona23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rona23/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bit coin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29694279) by [Rona23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rona23/pseuds/Rona23). 



> First try.  
> I take constructive criticism and/or corrections :)  
> Enjoy!
> 
> Ps: Rai, I hope you like this "extended" version 🤗😘

Leon was sitting in his apartment that day, changing channels while sipping tea, when he saw it. The news channel was covering a LGBTQ+ manifestation in front of Camelot industries (he had never been a fan of that enterprise, it hit too close to home). It seemed like two men were kissing in the dais, one with blond hair and the other with his hair painted rainbow. He was about to change the channel when he noticed that the crowd were more surprised than happy for the couple kissing there. I mean, it was a Pride parade right? Why would they be surprised?  


The answers to his questions came almost immediately, while the men broke the kiss, he noted certain familiarity in them. The reporter asked one of the men to make a statement 'Did she said Mr. Pendragon?' Leon thought, he may have heard wrong. But no, when the man turned to make his statement, it was Arthur, the Once and Future King, standing there, with some paint in his face and tears going down his cheeks, he looked happy, like he had recovered something long lost. A second later Leon understood why. Next to him, unbelievable happy, was Merlin with scattered paint in his face, crying like Arthur and looking at him amazed.  


Arthur was saying something about a safe work environment, but Leon wasn't hearing him. He knew that Merlin was alive, they have had their encounters through the centuries, but never stayed in touch too much, it was too painful, a constant reminder that everyone else was gone.  


He was also aware of the legend; but less optimist than Merlin that it was true. That Arthur was coming back. Every time he saw Merlin again, he looked sadder, angrier, there was always someone claiming to be Arthur, a fake, an impostor, a remainder of a failure.  


So maybe the fact that Merlin was there, in Camelot industries, because he thought it was another impostor, wasn’t much of a surprise. The surprise was that, this time, it was real. Arthur was alive. Merlin was there. They were there. Together. Kissing. Happy.  


When Arthur finished his speech, he started bickering with Merlin, like the old married couple they're. Ah yes, there it's; he thought, that never gets old. He turned off the TV and finished his tea, thinking that maybe someday he will contact them, maybe this time the pain is not going to be there.


End file.
